


Breaking Out Of The Rut (a.k.a. Reason #21 To Have Sherlolly Sex)

by afteriwake



Series: On My Way To Satisfaction [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Characters Watching A Movie, Dom Molly, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, In A Rut, Inspired by a Movie, Light Dom/sub, Movie Night, Sexual Fantasy, Sherlock is a Sex God, Sub Sherlock Holmes, Taking From Behind, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:05:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6228592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock feels that he and Molly might have fallen into a bit of a rut when it comes to the way they show their intimacy towards each other, and surprisingly Molly feels the same. After watching one of Molly's favourite movies, however, that may not be the case for much longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Out Of The Rut (a.k.a. Reason #21 To Have Sherlolly Sex)

**Author's Note:**

> Another answer for Day 7 of Sherlolly Appreciation Week! I will come back later and edit this properly when Tumblr grants me access to my inbox (grr, argh), but this was an answer to two prompts. The first is obviously being the "50 Reasons to Have (Sherlolly!) Sex" challenge, where I claimed Reason #21 (" _To prove we're not in a rut_ "), and then this was also a prompt that I was left by **sirsquidfish-thefirst** on Tumblr for Sherlock and Molly to" _try something new and strange in the bedroom like role play/squirting/bondage etc._ " But anyway, this fic was inspired by one of my favorite movies, "[Exit To Eden](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Exit_to_Eden_\(film\))," which I thought might be something Molly might enjoy (even if she'd be a _wee_ bit embarrassed to admit it). So anyway, enjoy!

“I was thinking we could try something…new.”

Sherlock looked down at Molly’s head, which was resting on his chest. They’d been together just over five months, intimate for four of them, and while they weren’t in a rut, per se, they were doing much of the same thing. And it wasn’t that it wasn’t pleasurable; shagging Molly was spectacular every time, no matter what they did. But it was all rather…

Tame, he supposed. Well, not all of it, he supposed. Maybe it was just routine. Doing much of the same things, over and over.

Maybe they were already starting to get into a rut.

“What did you have in mind?” he said, smoothing her hair back before letting his hand run along her bare shoulder.

“I’m not sure,” she said. “I mean, I’m not exactly…experienced.”

“Well, what are things you’d _like_ to do?” he asked, very interested in her answers.

She was quiet for a moment. “I’ve been interested in being tied up,” she said. “Or…maybe in tying you up. And blindfolds?” She bit her lip for a moment. “I think it would be interesting for me to be in complete control, perhaps. Have you ever seen a movie called ‘Exit To Eden’?”

He shook his head. “No, I can’t say that I have.”

“I ran across it on the telly once, when I was in university. Late at night. Anne Rice wrote the book it was based on. I mean, she wrote it under the pseudonym Anne Rampling, but it was still her book. You know, the woman who wrote _Interview with a Vampire_? It’s a rather titillating movie but it’s also funny and romantic and maybe a little bit cheesy. It’s about a pair of undercover cops who need to go to an island where people live out their sex fantasies. And there’s a dominatrix played by Dana Delany who runs the island…for a little while, I had wished I could be like her. She was so sexy and confidant, and she got the guy in the end.” She moved her hand to his chest by her head. “You can’t really find it on DVD. It’s exorbitant to buy in Region 1, but it’s just _marginally_ cheaper to buy in Region 2.”

“I see,” he said. “But I take it you’re one of the ones who has it?” he asked, running his hand along her arm.

A grin crept on her face. “Oh, you _do_ know me well, don’t you?” she said with a soft laugh. “I don’t keep it with the rest of my DVDs, but yes, I do own it.”

“I might be interested in watching it,” he said.

She lifted her head up. “Right now?” she asked, furrowing her brow a bit.

He shrugged his shoulders slightly. “I don’t see why not. You’ve piqued my interest. And it’s not as though we had any plans tonight other than sleeping. Perhaps we could get some ideas to try at a later date.”

“There was a bit with a croissant,” she said thoughtfully, sitting up.

He looked at her, raising an eyebrow. “A croissant?” he asked.

She pulled the quilt and sheets back and got out of the bed, making her way to her closet. “It will make sense once you’ve watched the film.”

He nodded, getting out of her bed as well, watching her move as she reached up to her to shelf to remove a box. This could very well prove to be an interesting evening…

**\--**

It wasn’t the type of movie he had expected, to be quite honest. He knew very little of popular culture, but he had looked at the cover and not been sure what he had expected. He had not been sure he had wanted the see the older actors in anything remotely sexual, but he was sure they were there for the comic relief. He had been right about that; it was awkwardly done with the older gentlemen, but aside from a few moments with the older woman her scenes were more tasteful.

The more sensual aspects of the movie were left to the younger, more attractive members of the cast for the most part. They were visually attractive, he supposed, but he wasn’t attracted to any of them. But he found himself getting ideas from the movie. Molly was quiet enough throughout, only making comments on pointing out things that had interested her, usually by saying “That seems interesting” or something of that type. He supposed this was a much safer way of finding out what interested her sexually than watching a regular pornographic movie; he doubted she would be interested in one, even if it was artfully done, and he doubted he would as well. This movie, at least, was something she enjoyed, was something that had an actual plot, convoluted as it was, and, in the end, had the type of happy ending he knew she craved.

He was actually interested in the way they handled the issues of dominance and submission. Even though he imagined the comedic angles of the movie were not present in the book, he imagined that that part of the movie had stayed true to the text of the book. It was quite interesting to hear characters talk about things he had considered, things that mirrored his own point of views on the topic. And the fact that that was one of the things that Molly had said she had considered interesting had made him quite pleased.

When the movie was over he had looked at her and saw the she was biting her lip and her face was just slightly flushed. That was a very interesting reaction. Perhaps the film had titillated her a bit more than it had titillated him. “Have you ever watched that film with anyone else before?” he asked.

She shook her head. “No,” she said.

“I see,” he replied, intrigued. Tonight she had decided to wear a negligee to bed, a red slip of a thing with lace at the hem and edging that went to mid-thigh. With the way she was sitting on the sofa it had bunched up higher, almost to the apex of her thighs, and he let his fingers settle just underneath it, his fingers gliding along the skin there. “So you made an exception for me.”

She let her gaze drift to his fingers as she nodded. “Yes,” she said. “I thought you might appreciate it, I suppose.”

“It was rather interesting learning what interests you,” he said. “Especially that dominance and submission interests you. The question becomes, though, whether it would interest you to be dominant or whether you would want to be submissive. As they said in the film, the submissive person is always in control, as they have the control word, but…I would like to see you be dominant. I would like to take orders from you. Whatever you want me to do to you or with you. Even if it involves you tying me up and having your wicked way with me”

She let her gaze move to his face as she swallowed thickly. “You do?” she asked, surprised.

“You’ve shown before that you’ll take charge, that you’ll take initiative when we’re intimate,” he said. “But you’ve never been dominant in the way a dominatrix is, in the way Lisa is in the film. I think I would enjoy that immensely. And…I think that is a fantasy you would enjoy fulfilling as well.”

“I would,” she said.

“Then we should do that,” he replied. “We don’t have to do anything very demanding tonight, and if it feels uncomfortable for either of us, we’ll stop.”

She nodded. “Do you want a control word?” she asked.

He thought for a moment, tilting his head. He wanted to pick something that would not have meaning between them that would hurt her if he used it but would have significance for them. “For tonight, let’s use morgue.”

She gave a soft laugh. “Bit morbid, don’t you think?”

“But it works,” he said.

“I suppose it does.” She thought for a moment. “I…honestly don’t know what to do. I mean, aside from the movie I’m not really sure what to do. And I don’t think an abomination like Fifty Shades Of Grey is much help, either. Not that I read it. I’ve just heard horror stories from friends who have and tried stuff thinking it was actually…you know. BDSM.”

“Well, we can hold off on the bondage part for now if you want,” he said thoughtfully, tilting his head slightly. “If that would make you feel more comfortable, until we can research more about how to do it more properly.”

She nodded. “That would,” she said.

“I would still like the dominance part, though,” he said. “And I don’t think you need special instructions for that.”

“No, I don’t think I do,” she replied. She reached over and slightly brushed her fingers across the top of his hand for a moment. “Move your hand under my negligee and start rubbing your fingers against my knickers.” She moved her fingers away as he lifted his hand off her thigh and slowly dragged his hand along her skin. She lifted herself up slightly as he began to stroke her core through the silk knickers she’d worn to bed. He watched her shut her eyes and bite at her lip slightly, a contented sigh escaping from her throat. “Oh,” she said softly.

“Am I allowed to speak?” he asked.

“Not sure yet,” she said. She was quiet for a moment. “Peel down the top of my negligee, then take one of my breasts in your mouth and do…that thing you do with your tongue that I like.”

He grinned at that. “I’d need both hands,” he said.

“Oh,” she said. She thought for a moment, then reached up herself and lowered the thin straps off her shoulders and down her arms, then pushed the top of the negligee off of her chest, exposing her breasts.

“May I make a suggestion?” he said.

“I’m not being very dominant,” she pointed out, opening her eyes to give him a cross look.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “But…lean back against the arm of the sofa.”

The cross look softened a bit, though not much, but she leaned but anyway. After a moment he shifted position and he hovered over her slightly, continuing to palm her as he took one of her nipples into his mouth, rolling it around with his tongue as he sucked on her breast. This time she moaned, reaching forward and tangling her fingers in his curls, tugging at them slightly. “God, yes,” she said. “Bite down. _Lightly._ ” He did, and he could feel wetness beneath his fingers. He moved them to slip a finger underneath her knickers to run along her folds but he felt a sharp tug. “No. Not yet. The other side first.”

He nodded and pulled his mouth away, moving to her other breast, he began to tease her there, repeating his same actions, ding as she said. After a moment she tugged his head up and then nudged him lower. He raised an eyebrow. “You’re still dressed.”

“Undress me,” she said, lifting her body up.

He reached up and pulled the negligee toward him, pulling it down her abdomen towards her hips. When he got it down he pulled himself away from between her legs and then down her legs, tossing it to the side once he got it off completely. She was left only in her knickers at that point, and he looked down at her, taking her in. God, she looked stunning, with her face flushing and her pale breasts pert and her chest heaving. He wanted to shag her right then and there but there was a thrill in waiting for her to tell him what to do next. “What is your next command?” he asked.

She studied him. “There are so many things I want to have you do right now but really, I just want to make you kiss me and shag me until I can’t walk straight,” she said.

He thought about it for a moment. Their first attempt at getting out of the rut had been semi-successful, though there could definitely be improvement. She could be more forceful. He could be more submissive. But as he saw her lying there, all he wanted to do was take her back to her bedroom, bend her over and take her from behind in slow, hard strokes until she was begging for him to make her come. Or maybe here, over the arm of the sofa. That, too, could be seen as a departure from the ordinary for them. “I think that can be arranged,” he said, his voice husky. “Should we go back to the bedroom, or should I take you over the arm of the sofa?”

She licked her lips. He could see she didn’t mind him being dominant again. “I think over the arm of the sofa is fine,” she said. “I don’t think we’ve been in that position before.”

“No, we haven’t,” he said as she stood up. She moved to the end of the sofa nearest her and he positioned himself behind her. He moved his hands to her hips and then pushed her knickers down all the way to her ankles. She stepped out of them and then kicked them to the side. After a moment he put his hands between her legs at her thighs and spread her stance a little wider. “Better.”

“You know,” she said after a moment. “If you want to pull my hair, I won’t mind.”

He felt a throb in his cock at those words. He knew she appreciated a small bit of pain, as he had found out the first night they had been together. So knowing she wouldn’t mind this was surprising. “I’ll keep that in mind,” he said, removing his hands from her body to move to the waistband of his pyjama pants. He’d had an erection since he began stroking her, one that was starting to get uncomfortable, and he was glad he was going to be able to bury it deep inside her soon. Soon he eased them off and kicked them away, and then he pressed his cock against her, teasing her slightly.

“Don’t do that all night,” she said.

“Perhaps there’s still a bit of dominatrix in you after all,” he said, moving a hand to her back to bend her over the arm of the sofa.

“I just want you inside me, not teasing me,” she said. “That’s mean.”

“Well, then I’ll oblige,” he said, pulling back slightly and then entering her slowly. He took his time about it because as much as he wanted to take her hard and fast he also wanted to savour the moment. It felt good being able to go in so deeply.

“Oh my God!” she gasped as he moved his hand from her back to grasp her hips to drive himself in more fully. She reached forward and grabbed the seat cushions. “Oh, fuck, Sherlock.”

“And just think, I just started,” he said when he reached his limit. He started to pull out and when he was almost all the way out he thrust back in, a little faster this time, a little harder. The moan that escaped Molly was music to his ears. He started to work up a deliberate rhythm, thrusting hard and deep but not fast, teasing her, making her beg and whimper and use all sorts of dirty language to get him to fuck her faster. Finally he leaned over her more, increasing the speed of his strokes and using one hand to tease her clit, whispering in her ear how much he liked to hear her say filthy things, how much he liked to hear her be demanding, how much it turned him on. When she came a moment later, moaning his name on her lips, he held off his own orgasm to draw hers out, make it as long as possible, before allowing himself his own release.

Finally he sagged on top of her after he had pulled out, pressing a kiss between her shoulder blades. She had her arms of the seat cushions and her head on her arms. “I don’t know if we can top tonight,” she murmured.

“We should at least keep trying, as often as possible,” he said.

“Mmm,” she replied. She was quiet for a moment. “Maybe I’ll make a trip to an adult store of some sort, see if there’s anything that interests me.”

“No need for handcuffs,” he said. “I have four pairs.”

“Padded ones?” 

“No.”

“Mmm. I’ll buy padded ones to start with.”

He moved up more and pressed a kiss in her hair. “I’ll convert a pair to padded ones. Invest in a whip instead. Leather, not the other type.”

“Perhaps. If I get the brass ones to go.”

“One step at a time,” he said. “One step at a time.” He felt contented, sated and hopeful. This was a sure sign that, perhaps, they would never feel as though they were in a rut again, no matter where this relationship led or how long it lasted. And that, he felt, would be a _very_ good thing.


End file.
